1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to fence rail clips which are used to connect vinyl fence rails and fence posts together. Specifically, the invention relates to an adjustable clip that is mounted onto a fence post and includes covers to hide the mounting mechanism.
2. Background Information
It has recently become more common to use either vinyl or plastic products for constructing fences and deck railings. While vinyl fencing is aesthetically pleasing and easy to maintain, it is more difficult to connect together than wood. One of the more problematic areas is the connection between rails and vertical fence posts. The instant inventor has proposed a novel adjustable connector for joining fence rails to fence posts in the previously filed applications referenced above. In these previous applications two mechanisms have been disclosed for securing the rail clip to the fence post. The first mechanism comprised a bracket which is secured to the fence post and a rail clip having a complementary sized and shaped recess formed in its rear surface and being slidably engageable with the bracket mounted on the post. The second connector mechanism proposed by the instant inventor was the provision of lateral areas on the rail clip which included slots having apertures formed in them. Screws were inserted through the apertures and into the fence post. This second connector mechanism works well to secure the rail clip to the post but, because the screws are visible, the overall appearance of the connection was not entirely aesthetically pleasing.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved rail clip for attaching fence rails to fence posts and which presents a clean and finished appearance without the mounting mechanism for the clip on the post being visible.